Rurouni Demon
by Kenshin Himura
Summary: A rather weird fic that I wrote & the title describes it fairly well. You can guess some of what happens. -ish not a gifted speaker- O.o
1. Cursed on a tofu run

Rurouni Demon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
K.K.: My first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic! Hurray for me! This is going to be a weird fan fiction & even I don't have the slightest idea of how it's going to turn out as of now. ^^* *pokes her notebook* I've been writing the "Kurama's Plight" fanfic & now this "Rurouni Demon" fanfic in there. This is probably my dumbest fic yet! Hurray for me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kenshin, it looks like you need to make another tofu run. 'Little Yahiko' ate all of the tofu that we were supposed to have tonight for dinner," Kaoru says.  
  
Kenshin smiles, "That's alright, Yahiko's still a growing boy, that he is."  
  
Yahiko bit his tongue, and hard too so he wouldn't chew Kaoru's head off. Instead, he glares daggers into her & imagines all sorts of mishaps that could happen to her (or rather not) such as a cow falling on her from the sky, or other large objects.  
  
Kenshin glances down at the two little girls hanging onto his pants leg, smiling warmly, "I take it that you two want to go as well?"  
  
They grin childish grins & nod ecstatically, "Yes Uncle Ken! Please can we go???"  
  
He chuckles & nods, "I don't see why not."  
  
They cheer & run around him in circles. Before he is able to get dizzy, Kenshin picks up Suzumi & sits her on one of his shoulders. He makes sure to secure her with one hand while the other hand is held onto by the other girl, Ayame.  
  
They begin their walk towards town with Kenshin playing with the two girls & tickling them. It was easy to tell how much he loved them & would do anything for them. A mysterious man realizes this from his location on a branch of a nearby tree & grins wickedly from underneath his hood.  
  
He leaps down off of the branch, "Batousai!"  
  
Kenshin immediately stops & turns to face the man.  
  
He sets down Suzumi & stands in front of the two girls protectively, "I'm no longer the man-slayer, batousai. I've become a wanderer who uses his sword to protect people, not for bloodshed. Who might you be?"  
  
The stranger smirks, "That's not really important as of now, but my name's Keran. I've heard of your skills in battle & want you to be the leader of our little organization."  
  
Kenshin narrows his eyes, "I decline."  
  
Keran continues to smirk, "Then you must suffer greatly."  
  
He holds out his hand towards Kenshin & begins chanting something under his breath. Kenshin can feel his body tingling at first, but then it slowly turns into pain. He falls onto his hands & knees as the pain becomes unbearable. Light begins to encircle the red-haired rurouni ((Heh, try saying that 5 times fast.)) and both Ayame & Suzumi watch their Uncle Ken in horror. The light breaks away & what the girls see isn't even close to what they were expecting. It was Kenshin, but with amber eyes, claws, and ears that appeared to be a fox's planted on top of his head. To top it all off, he now had a slender tail to match the ears.  
  
Kenshin pants heavily from exhaustion, not noticing his transformation, "What'd you do to me? What kind of sorcery was that?"  
  
Keran doesn't reply & the girls begin running towards Kenshin, "Uncle Ken!"  
  
Keran smirks, disappears, and reappears behind Ayame & Suzumi. He scoops one up in each arm & leaps back a few yards.  
  
They begin crying & reaching out towards their adopted uncle, "Uncle Ken!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widen out of fear, "Ayame! Suzumi!"  
  
Keran laughs, "I can't believe that you still have feelings as a demon!" Kenshin blinks, "A... demon...?"  
  
"Uncle Ken!" the girls shouted again, sobbing.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrow & he bares his teeth, revealing his newly grown demonic fangs, "You had better let them go, they haven't done anything to you!"  
  
He draws his reverse-blade sword, but Keran continues to smirk smugly, "Go ahead, but you might accidentally hurt these children."  
  
Kenshin growls & re-sheathes his sword, "Coward, hiding behind children..."  
  
The man shakes his head, "I'm not a coward, these children are more like insurance that you'll fight me."  
  
"Take this!" someone shouts a split second before they strike Keran's head from behind.  
  
He lets Ayame & Suzumi go out of shock & they run towards Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin kneels down & greets them with open arms, taking them into a hug, "Thank goodness you two are safe..." He looks back up to see who had struck the evil sorceror Keran & sees a young black haired boy with his wooden sword drawn, "Yahiko."  
  
The man turns to face Yahiko, "You dare strike me runt?"  
  
Yahiko cocks an eyebrow, "Runt? And how dare you shield yourself with two little girls?" He narrows his eyes & seethes, "You will pay!"  
  
He begins running at the sorceror with his sword held above him. Keran mutters an incantation as the arrogant boy speeds towards him. Yahiko jumps up high into the air & is about to slam his sword down on Keran's head when he becomes frozen in midair. His limbs snap out straight & he loses grip on his sword.  
  
Keran clicks his tongue disapprovingly & slowly shakes his head, "Foolish boy, why did you have to interfere?"  
  
He holds out his hands towards the helpless Yahiko & mutters another spell. Electricity begins coursing through his fingers. He fires off small bolts of electricity, one at a time, at Yahiko. Yahiko winces as each one hits & blood drips from the wounds created.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widen, "Yahiko!"  
  
The sorceror grins wickedly & stops. With a flick of his wrist & one word, he sends Yahiko flying at a tremendous speed. Yahiko yells & crashes into a tree, causing the tree's trunk to splinter from the force. He falls & hits the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
Kenshin gasps, "YAHIKO!!!"  
  
He glances over to see Keran smiling before he (Keran) slowly unsheathes the sword at his waist. He walks over towards Yahiko's motionless body & Kenshin's anger sky-rockets.  
  
He looks down at Ayame & Suzumi, "Stay here."  
  
They nod & he stands up fully, facing Keran.  
  
Kenshin growls & dashes towards Keran, unsheathing his reverse-blade sword. Keran raises up his sword & brings it down towards Yahiko. Kenshin quickly gets in the way & blocks with his sword. He snarls & is able to slowly lift his & Keran's sword up due to his demon strength with anger to boot. He suddenly cuts upward in one quick motion & sends the man's sword flying. Keran takes a step back, but Kenshin's anger takes full control of him. His eyes show immense hatred towards the dark sorceror, and Kenshin, himself, begins to look evil.  
  
He snarls, "Say goodbye!"  
  
He slashes his sword down, using the sharp side, and nearly slices the man in two halves. The sorceror falls & forms a pool of blood below him. Kenshin pants heavily with his sword still drawn & glares at Keran's dead body.  
  
At this moment, he realizes what he's done & he gasps. His legs give out & he falls to his hands & knees.  
  
"I took another life..." he whispers.  
  
He looks over at his sword & grimaces when he sees blood on the actual blade.  
  
Ayame & Suzumi run over to him, "Uncle Ken!"  
  
His fox ears twitch when he hears his name & he raises his head to see Ayame & Suzumi running towards him.  
  
Tears begin welling up in his eyes, "Ayame... Suzumi...."  
  
They finally make it to him & stand on opposite sides of him, each with a comforting hand on his back.  
  
Ayame kneels next to him with her hand still on his back & looks over at him, "Are you alright Uncle Ken?"  
  
He gets up on his knees & sits down on his feet.  
  
He trembles as he looks from Ayame to his hands & sharp claws, "What have I become...?"  
  
Ayame blinks, "Didn't that bad man say something about a demon?"  
  
He slowly nods & sighs, "Unfortunately, he did. Demons aren't exactly loved by everyone to say the least, though, neither was the batousai..."  
  
Ayame & her sister both hug him tightly.  
  
Ayame looks up at him, smiling, "We still love you even after you became a demon & killed that man."  
  
Suzumi nods, "Yeah Uncle Ken! You were really scary, but I still loved you anyway!"  
  
Kenshin had smiled at Ayame's comment, but his smile seemed to falter slightly at Suzumi's.  
  
He returns the hug, "Thanks for still accepting me after all I've done."  
  
He glances back at Yahiko, "We need to get him back, he's been hurt very badly, that he has."  
  
He stands up, walks over to Yahiko, and picks him up in both arms with the utmost carefulness. The three of them walk back along the road & Kenshin bows his head everytime someone would pass by.  
  
Ayame & Suzumi stayed close to him, hoping that maybe people wouldn't be as afraid of Kenshin if he had two children clinging to him.  
  
Kenshin walks silently, trying to get used to his heightened senses. He could smell Yahiko's blood seeping from his wounds & hear his heartbeat, even without lowering his head down & putting an ear to his chest. This proved to be a valuable gift since he would immediately know if Yahiko stopped breathing, or in rarer cases, if his heart stopped beating.  
  
Kenshin smiles gently as he looks down upon Yahiko's face, ~Yahiko saved us, that he did. But I can't help wondering how he found us, and with good timing at that.~  
  
Suzumi looks up at Kenshin, "Is Yahiko going to be alright Uncle Ken?"  
  
Kenshin looks down at her, still smiling, "If we get him back home quickly, then he should be fine I think."  
  
"Then let's go!" she shouts, running along the path.  
  
Ayame & Kenshin take off after her, "Wait up Suzumi!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K.K.: "Told ya this fanfic was pretty stupid, or at least I think so. But I can just imagine what Kenshin would look like as a fox demon!" *huggles her Hiei, Youkai Kurama, and now Youkai Kenshin plushie* "Whee!" ^o^  
  
Kurama & Hiei: "Stupid obsessive writers & their 'huggle plushie syndrome'..."  
  
Kenshin: "Heheh... weird. Talking plushies!" ^_^*  
  
Kurama & Hiei: *glance at Kenshin* ¬_¬* "Moron..."  
  
Hiei: "Stupid obsessive writer..."  
  
K.K.: *begins knawing on Hiei's arm like one of Kat's rabid bunnies (with French Onions)* ((I would like to thank my friend Kat for this rabid bunnies with french onions idea.))  
  
Hiei: X.x*  
  
Kurama & Kenshin: O.O* "Rabid writer chick! Run away!" *they run as fast as their little plushie legs will carry them* 


	2. Kenshin, the fox demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
K.K.: Welcome to the 2nd chapter of my Rurouni Kenshin fan fiction. As you can see, it's chaos.  
  
Hiei Plushie: ¬_¬* "You can say that again." *waves his little nub of an arm now* ;_;* "You chewed my arm off!"  
  
Kuwabara Plushie: *walks up out of nowhere, points, and laughs at Hiei* "Haha! Stupid runt!"  
  
Hiei Plushie: *eye twitches out of anger* "What'd you call me mullet-head?" *tackles Kuwabara & rips one of his arms off*  
  
Kuwabara Plushie: *stares at his nub of an arm, screams, and runs* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrive at the Kamiya Dojo front entrance & Ayame slides open the door for Kenshin. Kenshin walks inside & through corridors until he reaches the room that Yahiko sleeps in normally. He walks inside & sets the young warrior down on the futon. After taking care of that, he walks out & returns a few minutes later with a pot of water & a cloth. He undoes Yahiko's kimono top & dips the cloth into the warm water. He begins to clean Yahiko's wounds & notices a few broken ribs.  
  
His brows furrow, "He's really battered up. I hope that he's going to be alright..."  
  
In his mind, Kenshin feels that it's his fault that little Yahiko got hurt.  
  
He frowns, "I should've been able to stop Keran before it got too far, but I had thought it wiser to keep Ayame & her sister protected."  
  
He sighs, "At least everyone's safe now."  
  
After pulling the covers up over Yahiko, he smiles, "I almost lost you out there little Yahiko, I was worried & still am. But after seeing what you've done these past few months & especially today, you should not be known as little Yahiko anymore. You've earned my full respect, so I'll see if I can convince Sanosucke & Ms. Kaoru to lay off the little."  
  
He grips one of Yahiko's hands, "Stay strong Yahiko, stay strong."  
  
Kenshin gives Yahiko's hand a gentle squeeze before standing up & leaving the room. He steps out & slides the door closed, not noticing Kaoru standing a few feet away, watching him.  
  
He turns & almost jumps right out of his skin, "Ms. Kaoru! You scared me!"  
  
She smiles lightly, "Likewise Kenshin. If it wasn't for your red hair, cross-shaped scar, and that innocent look you're giving me right now, I wouldn't recognize you."  
  
Kenshin blinks, then smiles, "Then thank goodness for those three things, I don't want to be totally different."  
  
She nods, but frowns afterward, "Is Yahiko ok? I sent him out to find you guys to tell you to get some more rice as well."  
  
Kenshin sighs, "Yahiko is hurt, pretty badly too. The same sorceror the turned me into a demon was the one who attacked Yahiko... and the one I killed...."  
  
She gasps & he stares down at the floor.  
  
"So," she starts, "is there anyway that we can turn you back? Do you even want to get turned back?"  
  
He shrugs, "I don't know how to transform back, but I pray that we find out how soon. I don't want to accidentally kill another person..."  
  
He closes his eyes, "Or somehow harm you or anyone I've come to love, as if they were a part of my family. That's something that I don't want to do... I'm afraid... very afraid...."  
  
He feels arms wrap around him & his eyes open in shock.  
  
Kaoru looks up at him with tears in her eyes, "Kenshin, don't be afraid. We can get through this, I promise. Please don't leave us..."  
  
He smiles his usual 'Kenshin smile' after getting over the surprise, "Don't be so sad Ms. Kaoru, you told me not to be afraid, that you did. So, don't be sad because you're making me both sad & worried."  
  
He scratches the back of his head, "Then again, maybe I'm a bit of a worrywart."  
  
Kaoru smiles & chuckles, "Maybe just a bit."  
  
She pauses for a moment before closing her eyes, still smiling, "It's amazing, you can make anybody who's sad, happy again. How DO you do it?"  
  
He grins his usual 'Kenshin' grin yet again, "Honestly Ms. Kaoru, I have no clue..."  
  
Megumi enters the corridor, "I came to check on Yahiko...-"  
  
She sees Kenshin, screams, and runs... straight into a wall.  
  
She falls over backwards & Kaoru gasps, "Megumi!"  
  
Kenshin & Kaoru run to her aid.  
  
Kaoru sits her up & looks up at Kenshin again, "What the-? Kenshin?"  
  
He smiles & laughs nervously, "Yeah, I guess I do look a lot different huh?"  
  
Megumi smiles slightly, "You got that right, but how? I mean, people typically go through big changes, that's to be expected. But this is a bit much!"  
  
He nods, "I'll tell the story over some tea."  
  
They all make their way into the room in which they dine in & Kaoru begins fixing some tea. Meanwhile, Megumi is talking with Kenshin.  
  
She grins & strokes his fox ears, "You make a cute fox demon Sir Ken."  
  
Kenshin, who has become as happy as a dog getting it's belly scratched, grins with his fox tail twitching, "Thanks for the compliment! I think..."  
  
Ayame & Suzumi run in, "Uncle Ken!"  
  
He looks over at them & smiles brightly, "Hey you two!"  
  
They run up to him & hug him. "We were worried about you!" Ayame exclaims.  
  
Suzumi nods, "Yeah!"  
  
He chuckles, "I'm sure not nearly as much as I was worried about you guys when that bad man tried to kidnap the two of you."  
  
They hug him tightly & he hugs them, one in each arm, smiling. Kaoru comes back with a tray with a teapot & cups on it.  
  
She looks at Kenshin & smiles, "Seems like you three are really attached."  
  
Megumi nods, "Kenshin supposedly saved them from a 'bad man'."  
  
The two girls settle in next to Kenshin & he sits with an arm around them both. Kaoru pours them all tea & hands a cup to Kenshin & Megumi. Kenshin takes a sip from his tea & begins the story.  
  
After he finishes, both women have their eyes widened; Megumi's out of interest, Kaoru's out of shock.  
  
Megumi smiles slightly, "You're lucky that Sano wasn't here or he would be ranting about how you fought without him, but hearing about you actually killing someone surprises me Kenshin."  
  
He sighs & looks down at the two children nestled up against him, sleeping, "These two saw the whole thing & I'm surprised that they aren't traumatized after seeing all of that bloodshed. I can't really imagine how scary I must've seemed to them at their age. I can't believe that they still look up to me, even after all of that."  
  
Megumi smiles, "Still looks like they look up to you, if not more now. You're still their 'Uncle Ken' & their hero."  
  
Kenshin shakes his head, "Yahiko saved them, not me. Speaking of which, Ms. Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru blinks, "Yes Kenshin?"  
  
He smiles slightly, "If you were with us today, then you would agree with what I'm about to say. I think Yahiko deserves a little more respect, especially after today. Maybe you & Sano can refrain a bit from calling him 'little' Yahiko."  
  
She smiles slyly, "I'll try, but if he decides to be a brat like he always does, then I'm going to call him by that name."  
  
Megumi stands up, "I forgot, I was originally going to tend to Yahiko when I caught sight of Kenshin for the first time."  
  
She exits & Kaoru looks over at Kenshin, "Maybe you should get some sleep, you've had a rough day."  
  
"Nah, I want to watch over Yahiko tonight," Kenshin responds.  
  
She shrugs, "Well, if you're really up to it... I'm sure Yahiko would agree. He seems to be a lot more tolerable with you than with anyone else."  
  
Kenshin nods & looks down at the two girls curled up against him, smiling gently, "What should I do about these two? It would be a shame to wake them & send them home..."  
  
Kaoru looks at them & smiles, "They can stay here tonight. They do seem to be content with you, would you mind if they stayed with you? If not, they can stay with me, it wouldn't be a problem."  
  
He smiles his traditional 'Kenshin' smile again, "They can stay with me tonight, I just need help getting them both into Yahiko's room."  
  
She nods, walks over, and picks Ayame up. Kenshin picks Suzume up & they exit, making their way down the hallway. 


	3. Kaoru's Doubts

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
K.H.: I'm not much of a gifted speaker, but anyway, welcome to chapter 3. This fic... is mainly a dramatic or angsty type of fic since I'm not the type to create many humor fics & definitely not parody. I'm a dramatic person, I should be in theater... it would work out! Yay! ^^ As you've probably already realized, this fanfic is very odd & probably the oddest RK fic you have ever read. Not many fics have Kenshin turning into a demon... I haven't read any like that anyway. But this message is getting long and both my patience & time is getting short, so I'll shut up for the present moment. (This fic is starting to sound like a bad soap opera, especially Megumi's first line here.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They enter Yahiko's room to find Megumi tending to Yahiko's rib area.  
  
The absence of Yahiko's wincing while Megumi sets them worries Kenshin, ~He's as unconscious as a person can be without being dead. Yahiko....~  
  
Kaoru & Kenshin set the two girls down on two cots in the corner of the room. They walk over to Megumi & kneel on opposite sides of her.  
  
"So, how's Yahiko doing Megumi?" Kaoru asks.  
  
Megumi sighs & slowly shakes her head, "He's in critical condition, I've done all I can do for him. It all comes down to how strong Yahiko's will to live is."  
  
Kaoru glances over at Kenshin, who is staring sadly at his little friend. At that moment, she feels totally helpless & worthless. She had taught Yahiko the Kamiya Kasshin technique & felt that she should've taught him more, or better. She could've been a better teacher, then maybe Yahiko wouldn't have been in such a severe condition. Then again, when has she actually saved anyone?  
  
Kenshin has saved so many since he made that oath...  
  
Sanosucke saved quite a few people with his impressive strength & skill in fighting...  
  
Megumi with her knowledge of medicine...  
  
And even Yahiko saved two girls so far that he's met & four if you include Ayame & Suzume.  
  
Kaoru sighs & stands up, "I'm going for a walk..."  
  
Kenshin looks up at her, "But are you sure that it's wise during nightfall?"  
  
She walks towards the exit & stops in the doorway with one of her hands resting on the frame. She turns her head to look back at Kenshin & smiles weakly, "I'll be fine."  
  
His ears prick to a rather sad tone in her voice & he frowns slightly, "Is everything alright Ms. Kaoru?"  
  
She continues to smile, "I'm ok, stop worrying so much Kenshin."  
  
She exits & Kenshin stares at the doorway, "I can't really explain it, but I can sense sadness coming from her."  
  
Megumi looks over at him, "Sounds like you're more sensitive to people's emotions now that you're a demon. Maybe you should follow Kaoru, Kenshin. If Keran was the leader of an organization, you can almost be sure that they will want revenge for their dead leader."  
  
He looks at her, "But what about Yahiko?"  
  
She smiles, "Don't you have any faith in me? I can take care of Yahiko."  
  
He nods & slowly stands up, "If you say so..."  
  
Sanosucke peeks his head inside of the room, "Where's Kaoru- WHAAA!!!"  
  
He falls over backwards & scoots back against the opposite wall.  
  
Kenshin blinks, "Sano?"  
  
Megumi chuckles, "Sano, it's only Kenshin. Some sorceror by the name Keran used some type of magic to turn him into a demon."  
  
Sanosucke blinks twice, "So, that thing's actually Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin's fox ears twitch a bit, "Oh, so I'm a 'thing' now? You make me feel so loved." (( Face: T_T*))  
  
He sighs before looking at Sanosucke with a stern expression, "I'll have to fill you in on the details later. I have to go find Ms. Kaoru because she could be in danger."  
  
Sanosucke stands up & begins dusting himself off, "Then I'll come, I always enjoy a good fight."  
  
Kenshin glances at him, "I'm afraid not Sano. It would be best if you would stay here with Ms. Megumi & Yahiko. They need protection & besides, I don't want there to be any chance of me mistaking you for my enemy if I lose control again."  
  
He walks out before Sanosucke can protest & Sanosucke narrows his eyes, punching his palm, "I'm going."  
  
Megumi puts a hand on one of his arms & stops him.  
  
She smiles, "Respect Kenshin's wishes. He has some things going on right now that he needs to handle himself. Sir Ken has good reasons behind his actions, as you'll know after hearing what Kenshin went through today."  
  
He looks at her, "I guess I'll stay, but only on one condition. You have to tell me what happened to Kenshin today, every detail."  
  
She nods & they sit down next to Yahiko so that Megumi could tell the tale. 


End file.
